Sword Art Online: The Terror of Death
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: "...do you know Tri-Edge?" Haseo/Sinon Kirito/Asuna Ovan/Shino


It had been a year since he found himself in this world. Back then, he was scared and afraid, unsure of what to make of the situation until he found her and the man that offered them sanctuary. He was a Beta-Tester, he knew that at first glance. He was full of confidence, his movements were that of an expert, and his strikes were powerful. Of course, he was a Beta-Tester too, but he wasn't one of those Beaters. He had too much self-respect for that.

The rules of beating the game were simple. All they had to do was reach Floor 100 and defeat the boss, rather simple until you ran into the enemies. With each floor, they grew stronger and more terrifying. Already, the main assault guilds reached into the fiftieth floors, but the casualties were still horrifying.

He wasn't too worried about it though. He was plenty strong, as were they. She used a staff, an odd choice for a weapon, but it suited her just fine. She was quick, aiming for critical weak points, and could take down even the toughest of enemies. He was strange, reliant on a gun-sword designed by some Blacksmith named Lisbeth. He could take a lot of damage, and he could dish out a lot of damage too. No matter the enemy, there was nothing he couldn't defeat. However, no matter how high his level of skill was, there was something off about it. However, he relied in twin blades, thanks to the skill Dual Wielding. A Beater named Kirito could use it as well, but he relied on the same weapon, focusing on agility than anything else.

Eventually, he got sick of just doing nothing, and decided to enter the front lines. He didn't expect them to come with him, however. He was even more surprised when the man stated that they would start a guild.

Twilight Brigade, a guild represented by gold ring imprinted on a shield with a sword sheathed behind it. They were only a three-man guild, but they could hold their own. They weren't famous or anything, but they were capable of helping the main assault guilds.

He was happy with it. He was content with this new life, fighting with his friends.

But, just like how he had faced when it began, everything he had grown to care for and protect... was gone. All of it burned to ashes by azure flames and three scars left as a horrifying reminder. The happy life he built was gone, and all that was left to welcome him... was loneliness. She was gone from this world, and he vanished like he was never there to begin with.

At first, he was blinded with hate. He lashed out at everything around him, wandering aimlessly around the game's most dangerous floors simply to gain strength. Whenever players tried to reason with him, he retaliated. It resulted in him becoming an orange-player, but he didn't give a damn. He didn't care how people saw him or how they reacted to him. All he cared about was getting stronger.

Eventually, however, his anger subsided... and was left with bitter vengeance. If all he did was wander around, he wouldn't find answers to what he was searching for. The one that ruined his life... they had to be a red-player, maybe a member of a murder guild like Laughing Coffin. If that was the case, then all he had to do was hunt down red-players and ask them. If they wouldn't cooperate willingly, he'd make them.

Power was all that mattered in the end... and he would gain enough power to find the one that ruined his life... the one that killed Shino.

**Demons Anarchy of Pride proudly presents...**

Six months went by.

He watched them from afar, a group of twenty red-players wearing tattered cloaks. All of them carried either swords or knives, but they all shared one single common characteristic: a coffin with a smiling face on the lid, and a bone-like hand emerging from the crack. They were members of a guild known as Laughing Coffin, a group that enjoyed murder, believing that only the strong was needed. He didn't care for shit like that.

The PKs surrounded three players, all of them huddled together. The leader was a woman wearing a dark cloak that hid her upper body, and her hair dark crimson, cut short. At her side was a dark purple blade with a jagged edge. He shook his head, turning his back and letting out a scoff, though a dark smirk later emerged on his face.

Once your HP hits 0, you die PERIOD. You didn't just die here, you died in the real world. But, of course, that wouldn't matter because the ones that killed those players would never be discovered. They were using usernames, and the number of players in this world was in the 8,000. No matter what you tried to do, tracing the killer would be impossible. You would never be caught. Of course, even if he saved those players, they would be killed either by another red-player or a monster, so he wasn't going to bother saving them.

Five minutes later, he found that the three players were dead, their body shattering into blue fragments that dissolved. The PKers laughed wildly, taking the riches and spoils. How typical of them. In fact, it was pretty stereotypical. Almost every red-player did this.

"Man, what a bunch of losers! And all for a meager 20,000 Col!"

"Talk about pathetic! We did this world a favor, right guys!"

"Damn right we did! Who cares about a bunch of weaklings!"

They hadn't even noticed him due to the fact that they were gloating over their kill. He walked up to one of them, his back facing him. He lifted his foot up, and slammed it into the man's back. He tumbled forward, bringing one of his comrades down with him.

All the laughter ceased, and they drew their blades. However, once they saw him, they immediately grew nervous. He understood why, for his visage was overall terrifying. His hair was white, the bangs spread out and covering the sides of his face while his eyes burned dark crimson. His equipment was, overall, equal to that of a demon that emerged from the pits of Hell. Reaper's Armor it was known as, increasing his Endurance by a high margin while lowering his Luck considerably. His arms and legs were covered in black spiky gauntlets and greaves while his midriff was exposed, revealing red markings and a bone-like appendage twitching and moving about on his spine.

As soon as a player laid eyes on him, his face paled, and his body shook uncontrollably.

"It's-it's him!"

He pointed a trembling figure at him, taking a step back.

"T-T-T-The Terror of Death!"

There is a rumor within Aincrad about a red-player that killed a hundred PKs in a single battle. All of them had been members of Laughing Coffin, and some speculated that this player was either someone that truly despised the guild, or simply just enjoyed the act of killing like the red-players themselves. Players that killed PKs were known as PKKs, or Player Killer Killers. They say that this player is a Beater like the Black Swordsman.

And the one christened with the title The Terror of Death is,

"H-HASEO!"

As soon as the man said his name, the Grim Reaper of Aincrad shot forward with a burst of speed, and bisected the man with twin blades bearing sharp edged. The man was sent flying, his Health Bar decreasing instantly down to 0. His body glitched before hitting the ground, and was reduced to blue shards.

From that point on, it was a one-sided massacre. No matter what they tried or what they did, he tore them apart like animals sent for the slaughter. A pair of twin blades, a massive broadsword either cut them down with a rotating blade, or a large scythe. In the end, only a single red-player was left, not even daring to move from her spot. She simply watched all of her comrades die right before her eyes.

When the dust settled, only Haseo was left standing, and not a single scratch of red could be seen anywhere on his body. It seemed that the rumors about this living personification of death was indeed true, and even worse than that, there was none that could even land a single hit upon his body. Once his eyes found her trembling form, overwhelming fear and panic consumed her. She leaped into the air, her blade raised for the strike. All she could do was shut her eyes closed and scream out "DIE!"

However, Haseo effortlessly gripped her blade and knocked her back, sending her back. Her Health Bar decreased down into the red zone, but it was not at 0. She lifted her head up just in time to see the broadsword stab itself into the ground, and the blade rotating, sharp teeth inches away from her face. She didn't dare breath, all she could do was stare into the eyes of Death.

He stood crouched before her, his eyes cold and raging with silent fury. She could feel his breath, chilling down to the bone, before his voice escaped his lips, raspy and hoarse as if he truly were the reaper.

"...do you know Tri-Edge?"

**Sword Art Online: The Terror of Death**

_Blue Flames beckon the Black Reaper._

_This is no longer 'Just a Game'._

_Your normal life is gone._

_This is your new reality._

_Welcome to Sword Art Online._


End file.
